Underwear
by Forlorn Maiden
Summary: Jake tells his family that he's moving out and going to move in with Rose in a place of their own but it leads to uncomfortable subjects and questions that no young man feels comfortable telling their mother.


Title: Underwear

Summary: Jake tells his family that he's moving out and going to move in with Rose in a place of their own; but it leads to uncomfortable subjects and questions that no young man feels comfortable telling their mother.

A/N: Jake is an adult--therefore everyone's aged. Jonathan knows about the Luong family secret too.

For my last drabble, I am thankful for all your reviews and I will try to make my future AD: JL fics longer. Hehee. Anyone who was confused about it, please visit the UnOfficial AmDrag Blog at: Amdrag (dot) blogspot (dot) com. "Why?" had been based on the original plans for "Homecoming."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake gathered the family in the living room. He sat down and sighed, hoping to relieve himself of the nervous feeling in his stomach. "Mom, Dad," he began, "Rose and I have decided to move in together."

"What?!" exclaimed Susan distainfully.

"Rose and I are at that part---"

"Where you think you're old enough to sleep together? I don't think so!"

"To be that committed to one another," Jake corrected. "Besides it's a two bedroom pad." He knew informing them was a bad idea, and why did he need to notify them anyways? He was a full grown man! He's responsible, and he's the American Dragon. You'd think he'd get credit for that, and earn some trust from his folks. His sister eyed her older brother and chuckled.

"Now honey, don't you think we should hear him out?" Jonathan endeavored to calm his wife, tugging on her arm for her to sit down.

"Yeah Mom," Jake added.

"You see the girl all the time! If you move in with her, you'll see her in clothings you shouldn't be seeing her in!" Susan replied, still not calming down.

"Jake wouldn't mind that," Jonathan remarked with a grin toward his first born and only son; earning a glare from his wife.

"Don't encourage him Jonathan!"

Haley laughed, "And she'll see you in your _underwear._"

"Exactly!" Susan pointed out.

"Mom, she's already seen me in my underwear!" Jake retaliated, soon realizing his slip up and regretting it.

"_What?! _What do you mean she's already seen you in your underwear? Jacob Luke Long don't you dare tell me you've already---" If Susan didn't watch it, she could end up at the doctor's for a very high blood pressure.

"No! That's not what I meant! The first time I met her---" Susan looked like she was about to pop. "--I was still trying to get used to my dragon powers, and well, I suddenly found myself in my underwear while fighting her. Then there was that article about me, remember? When they caught me in that compromising situation, right Haley?" he looked at his sister, who was emitting giggles from her lips.

"Yeah, the whole _world_ has seen Jake in his boxers Mom, no worries."

"There was an article about Jake? Do you still have it?" Jonathan butt in, feeling a bit left out since he wasn't aware of his family's secret back then.

"Of course honey. I'll show you later tonight," Susan smiled and then turned her attention back to Jake.

"And the other was during a dream date. But I don't know what's the big difference, since Rose's already seen me in my trunks when I go swimming, so what's the problem?"

"Well undies, Jake, tend to be lighter--if you get my drift," Haley explained. Jake tried to ignore her, pretending he didn't hear those words from his little sister's lips.

"Wait? What? Dream date? You see Rose at night too?!" Susan asked, raising her voice once more toward her son.

"In our dreams Mom!" Jake tried to defend himself.

"How?"

"Dream charm braclets."

"Oh? And what exactly do you _do_ in your dreams?" she asked, accusingly.

Jake became red, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his mother! He couldn't believe the things she was insinuating either! Geez, didn't she trust him? His brain reminded him he was a _guy._ It seemed that everyone thought that guys didn't hold any self control. Jake remembered his parents lecturing Haley on boys, and how they had no self control; then there was that one time when he was dating Danica and Vicky pointed out, to Trixie when the boys were under that spell and trying to capture her, that boys had no self control. However this was his mother! She, along with his father, raised him, taught him right. Shouldn't she know?

"Nothing!" he answered honestly.

"Well I can't wait to hear from Rose's parents about this! Do they know their daughter's moving out?" Susan rambled on.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

xxxxxxoxxxxxxx

A/N: Please review! And contribute all you can for AmDrag on Save Jake Day 3! For more information you can go to savejakelong (dot) com. Or Dragon Up Resource (the link is Dragon up resource (dot) net. With no spaces) Or tv (dot) com.


End file.
